


My Miracle

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [14]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, M/M, You'll Have to Read to Find Out - Freeform, nope not spoiling it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: T. J. texts Cyrus on their anniversary even though he won’t get it, and let's just say he doesn’t regret it.--PSA: Cyrus is not dead, that’s not what this is lol
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	My Miracle

SMS

Teej: Happy anniversary Cy! I miss you so much. I wish I could see you. I wish we could go on dates at the park all the time like we used to. I haven't seen you in 10 months and every day it gets harder. You were my miracle.

Teej: I just want to be able to hold you again. I'm sorry I was so careless. I'm sorry it was my fault your dad found out about us and made your family move away and made you block me. I'm sorry that you won't ever read this. I'm sorry. I love you.

_delivered 10:28 am_

***time skip 5 minutes***

_text message read 10:33 am_

_ᴏᴏᴏ_ ( typing )

Muffin: TJ! I've missed you so much. I just unblocked you 10 minutes ago because my mom was arrested last night for stealing money from work and my dad kicked me out this morning because she wasn't here to stop him anymore. I'm on a bus back to Shadyside right now to live with my aunt! I can't wait to see you!

TJ: Cyrus! Is it really you?? I can't believe it!! You're really coming back? I'm so excited to see you again! Is your aunt supportive? Does she even know? Will we be able to see each other like before? I'm so sorry about your mom. I'm rambling sorry I'm just so surprised and happy💗💗💗

Muffin: yes it's me! I only moved about an hour away and I think there's about 45 minutes left on this bus ride. yes my aunt is supportive, and she knows the situation. she said that we can see each other whenever <3

Muffin: and it's ok I'll be alright as long as I can see you❤️ and don't worry about rambling it's adorable

Teej: SKSIDTSWSTIAUEH

Muffin: <3

Muffin: do you live in the same house as before I left?

Teej: yes!! pls come over asap

Muffin: i'll text you when I get to my aunt's ok? my phone's low on charge

Teej: okay ily and imy <3

Muffin: imy and ily2 <3

_read 10:45 am_

❀❀

TJ jumped out of bed and immediately started rummaging through his drawer to find a good outfit to wear. Once he found what he was looking for, he quickly got changed and then ran to the bathroom, after stuffing his phone in his pocket.

He combed his hair in the usual style, except without gel this time because he knew Cyrus liked it that way. But his heart was pounding so hard he could barely hear his own thoughts. When he was done getting ready, he ran downstairs and grabbed some cereal.

He ate as quickly as possible and then sat on the couch, staring at his phone. He was waiting for a text from Cyrus. But he was so exhausted that he ended up falling asleep within 10 minutes.

About 15 minutes after TJ fell asleep, he was startled awake by his phone buzzing on his chest. Grabbing his phone, he sat up and looked at the text. It was from Cyrus, saying that he had arrived at his aunt's and had finished unpacking. Within 3 seconds, another text from Cyrus came in, saying that he was on his way over.

At this time, TJ's mother was heading down the stairs and spotted TJ jumping up from the couch and stumbling over to the door to sit on the chair in the entryway.

"TJ, what's going on down here? Why do you seem so excited? I've never seen you up this early. And what are you dressed up for?" she asked curiously, as she made her way over to him.

TJ quickly spun around and saw his mother standing in the doorframe of the entryway. She was looking at him in confusion. It was true, he hadn't gotten up earlier than one in the afternoon on non-school days since Cyrus moved away. And even once he did get up he would mope around in lounge clothes all day. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

TJ's face turned slightly red as he raised his arm to scratch the back of his head. "Um, well..." He muttered the next part, looking down. "Cyrus just moved in with his aunt here."

His mother knew all about the situation with Cyrus moving away, and them being together. But it was still very embarrassing for him to talk to her about someone he likes.

"What was that? Speak up, I couldn't hear you," she prompted.

"Cyrus just moved in with his aunt here, and he's coming over right now."

"What? Oh, that's wonderful! I'll just go back to my room then. Unless you want me to stay and meet him?"

"You can just go back to your room, please," TJ stated hurriedly.

"Okay, okay. I'm glad you're happy. Love you," she said as she turned and walked back to the staircase.

"Love you, too, mom."

Just then, the doorbell rang. TJ ran over and opened it. Cyrus stood there smiling really wide. Immediately, TJ engulfed Cyrus in a hug and they both started crying tears of pure happiness.

"I missed you so much," TJ said between sobs.

"I missed you, too," Cyrus replied.

They separated, and they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Um, y-you look really nice," Cyrus told TJ while blushing.

"So do you." TJ smiled and started to blush as well. "Happy Anniversary."

"This is the best outcome to our anniversary I could have imagined," Cyrus smiled, cheeks still stained with tears.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

TJ let Cyrus into the house and closed the door. After Cyrus took off his shoes, they headed over to the living room. Just as TJ was about to sit down, Cyrus grabbed his face and kissed him.

TJ started to kiss back, and wrapped his arms around Cyrus's back. Butterflies exploded in their stomachs, and while it had been ten months, it felt as if they were kissing for the first time in ten years. They were happy.

Then TJ pulled away, and Cyrus whined, sticking out his bottom lip. TJ chuckled and said, "Come on, Cyrus. You know I love kissing you, but you should really tell your friends that you're back in Shadyside. They deserve to know, too."

"Ugh, fine," Cyrus groaned. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text message to the group chat 'GHC + Jonah'.

SMS

Cyrus: I'm back!💥

_delivered 11:32 am_

❀❀

And with that, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and pulled TJ into another kiss. TJ pulled away just for a moment to say, "You really are a miracle."

"I am?" Cyrus blushed.

"Yes, you are." TJ kissed his nose. "My miracle."

And TJ pulled the love of his life into a hug. They both felt the happiest they'd ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I first published this on Wattpad on January 13th (2020). This fic was inspired by a oneshot by the user luvllytyrus on wattpad, that has since been deleted. But it was called "3 year anniversary" and did not have a happy ending. (again, it was deleted so I can’t link it under inspiration)


End file.
